


3am

by Simple_Ram (orphan_account)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 3am chats, Coming Out, Light angst but barely there bc I can’t write angst abt trans people it hurts too much, M/M, Trans Character, trans guy MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Simple_Ram
Summary: Hey!!! I’m back at it again with another fic about trans people!!! Because I’m trans and that’s what happens!!!So user ScaredOfHam asked for either me writing all of the RFA reacting to MC coming out as trans or just Yoosung, and maybe I will write all of them but I’m just writing Yoosung, just in case I never get around to it. I have some more ideas/works I want to do and finish :) I hope you enjoy!!I should also mention this is kinda based on my expierince if realizing I’m not cis. It’s was mainly late night/early morning thought sessions and text convos with friends.





	3am

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! I’m back at it again with another fic about trans people!!! Because I’m trans and that’s what happens!!! 
> 
> So user ScaredOfHam asked for either me writing all of the RFA reacting to MC coming out as trans or just Yoosung, and maybe I will write all of them but I’m just writing Yoosung, just in case I never get around to it. I have some more ideas/works I want to do and finish :) I hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> I should also mention this is kinda based on my expierince if realizing I’m not cis. It’s was mainly late night/early morning thought sessions and text convos with friends.

It was three in the morning, and MC knew he shouldn’t be up, but there was a thought he couldn’t shake away. It had been bugging him for a while. The uncomfortableness and irritableness when Yoosung would call him by one of his pet names. MC was starting to get worried, but… through many sleepless nights, he started to find the answer, he was not cisgender.

Yoosung shifted awake and MC laid still. He didn’t want to bother Yoosung with his thoughts, it would come up soon enough. His boyfriend got up and hobbled tiredly to the bathroom, and MC sighed with relief that he didn’t notice he was awake. Maybe he could tell him in the morning? Yoosung would be making coffee and then MC would mention it and it could be casual over breakfast. Or maybe tell him now and get it over with? They would both tiredly laugh about it, and then talk about it in the morning because they were both too tired to talk now. They would fall asleep holding each other.

But there was one part of him, the worst part, that liked to only come out at the worst possible times, thought, “Well, how cold would it be if you end up outside at three am?”

MC’s whole body shrank into itself. That wouldn’t happen, but the thought started to eat away at him. Why would he think that? He wouldn’t get kicked out of the house… well the living room would still be cold. He was shaking now, why would he think that? That wouldn’t happen, it wouldn’t.

MC changed his mind, he was going to tell his boyfriend now. When Yoosung came back to into the room, he called his name.

“Yeah? Did I wake you up?”

“No…” He took a deep breath, “I have been up for a while.”

“Did you have a nightmare?” Yoosung crawled back into bed.

“No, I’ve been having trouble sleeping recently. I have to tell you something.”

“Okay.” His voice was laced with concern. MC felt guilty, though he wasn’t sure why.

He just had to do it fast and it wouldn’t be bad, but his stomach was still going in knots. “I’m transgender.”

“Oh! Okay.” Yoosung grabbed his hands and held them in his. “I love you.”

“And sometimes your pet names can be too feminine. ” MC couldn’t see Yoosungs face, but he hoped his boyfriend wasn’t sad, “I’m sorry”

Yoosung started to say something but MC cut him off “And I had irrational thoughts about coming out.” MC sniffled, just thinking about that made him feel awful. All his emotions were spilling out; he was just so tired and everything was emotionally draining, he was just spilling everything out for whatever reason? “And it was horrible and I decided to tell you now.”

“Oh no, oh no oh no oh no. I would never- I didn’t mean for you to think- Here, let me get you a tissue.” Yoosung leaned over the side of the bed to get tissue of the bedside table but after something hit the ground, he turned back over and said, “On second thought… I can’t see anything in the dark with no glasses.”

MC laughed while he wiped his eyes with his pajama shirt, “It's okay, it's okay!”  
Yoosung ran his hands through MC’s hair, “I love you though. I love you a lot. And we can talk about this, because I want to help you feel comfortable.”

“I love you too, but, cold we finish the conversation in the morning… I haven’t slept very well the past few nights. Cause I was thinking too much.” After the turmoil, his eyelids were starting to droop. It had been a hard past couple of days, “There’s still more, so much more, we need to talk about, but I’m really tired.”

“Mmhmm me too. I love you.” Yoosung pulled MC to his chest, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” They entangled their legs with one another, and fell asleep


End file.
